The Gentleman Test
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: When date plans become thwarted by a murder, Andy must make it up to Sharon. (Response to a prompt supplied by FrakkingNugget on Tumblr)


Sharon Raydor stands perched in front of her bedroom mirror, slowly applying lipstick. It was a shade and brand that she reserved for special times. Her red dress hit just above the knee and she willed herself not to add a blazer to her ensemble. Leaning in closer, her elbow hits a perfume bottle, knocking it over. "Shit." She whispers to herself.

Rusty smirks, having been watching her from the door, "Why are you so nervous?"

She jumps slightly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

She raised an eyebrow, speaking to him through his reflection in the mirror, "It is common courtesy to knock before barging into someone's room. Isn't that what you always say to me?"

"Yeah, but your door was open and I'm not even in your room, I'm in the hall." Rusty laughs a little, "I asked the question first."

"I'm not nervous." She mumbles, finally standing upright, tilting her head from side to side in an effort to release her tension, "Not at all."

"Sharon, you're wearing two different shoes."

The woman arches her lip slightly before looking down, "I wasn't wearing my glasses."

"I know, think maybe you should put in your contacts?" He walks in, going to the closet and pulling out her nude pumps, "Here, wear these instead."

"Since when have you become so fashion forward?" Sharon couldn't help but smile to the young man.

"Since I started living here." He places the shoes in front of her, "You look fantastic. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you could go in sweatpants and a t-shirt and Lieutenant Flynn would still think you were the most beautiful girl in the room. He's like that."

She blushes, her closed mouth smile broadening to the point that it causes her chin to wrinkle slightly, "Is there a reason you're flattering me?"

"No, I'm just telling the truth." Rusty looks at her, "Now, your face looks great, your hair looks amazing and that dress...well...I don't know how you're going to walk down the street without stopping traffic."

"Oh, stop." Sharon shakes her head, eyes widening when the buzzer chimes, alerting a presence at the front door, "God, that's him."

"You just saw him at work like...five hours ago. Are you thirteen?" The young man shakes his head, "I'll get it. It's chilly out, but don't take a sweater."

"Why?"

"To see if he will give you his coat...The gentleman test."

"Oh." Sharon nods, not realizing just how smart her foster child was on some subjects.

"Are you really...Sharon, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Twenty-six years ago."

Rusty picks his eyebrows up, "Why?"

"I ended up marrying my date a year later." She answers honestly.

"Damn...that sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sharon turns, looking at herself in the mirror again as the buzzer chimes once more.

"I'm coming!" Rusty calls out, racing to the front door, "Sorry." He answers as he opens it, "She's just finishing up, come in."

Flynn smiles to him, wearing his leather jacket and a dress shirt with decent pants. No tie. Ties were for work where he was concerned, "Thanks, kid." He nods.

He smirks, leading him over to the living room, "Ever been here before?"

"Can't say I have, no."

"Oh. Well...this is Sharon's apartment. In case you couldn't figure that out. She doesn't like when you put your feet on the coffee table...even if you take your shoes off. She doesn't really cook, but is fanatical about cleaning the kitchen. She hangs her jackets there," Rusty points, "But has most of them dry cleaned."

"Rusty." Andy begins to chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. No one ever comes over except Cynthia and there was Jack that one time. So...This is weird." He raises an eyebrow, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright. Did you want to order a pizza or Chinese or something for yourself, Rusty? I'll pay ahead of time."

"I'm going to make my own pizza."

"You cook?" Andy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a hobby." Rusty smiles sheepishly, "I'll go check and see what's keeping her."

Sharon steps out of her bedroom and steps over to the men in the living room, "No need." She looks to Andy, "This okay?"

"Sharon you..." Andy stands quickly, grinning as he looks her up and down, "You look amazing."

"It isn't too much?" She looks down at herself, "Or not enough?"

"However you wanted to dress, I'd still feel the same way." He moves over to her, extending his hand, "Are you ready to go, my lady?"

Sharon grins, nodding. She looks over to her foster son, "Rusty, there is twenty on the kitchen island, order yourself whatever you want for dinner. I mean it. You'd better eat and I don't mean those snacks you made me buy the other day. Actual food, please."

"You'd better go before I start College." Rusty replies sarcastically, commenting on Sharon's stalling.

Andy chuckles, "Before you say it, he has our numbers, Sharon. Rusty, if you have a big party, make sure none of the neighbors find out." He smirks, holding the front door open for her.

"The two of you are impossible." Sharon shakes her head, clutch purse in her hand to match her shoes. She steps through the doorway, watching as Andy closes it behind him. She stares at the door a moment.

"He'll be fine. He's responsible." He smiles to her, placing her hand into the crook of his elbow, "I have reservations and a private room set for us at that new sushi place downtown. I should have asked you before if you actually like sushi."

"I love sushi." She smirks, walking with him as she holds onto his arm..

"And they have a salad there that I'd kill for if given the chance." Andy walks her to the parking garage, helping her into the car.

Sharon slowly climbs in, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding when he closes the door behind her. So far, so good, she tells herself. She notices that he doesn't come to the car quickly, as if trying to reassure himself as well. Sharon begins to giggle, but places her hand to her mouth with her knuckle touching her lips, attempting to control herself.

"There's something in the dressing, I think." He climbs into the driver's seat, smirking, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She glances over to him.

"Go from Officer Sharon Raydor to some..." Andy shakes his head, "I don't even know. Bombshell? All in a matter of a few hours." He starts the car.

"It's just a bubble bath and some makeup." Sharon blushes, "A decent dress and shoes."

"Oh, is that all?" He replies playfully, picking up her hand closest to him to kiss her knuckle as he pulls off, onto the road.

Her blush becomes deeper and she hopes what little makeup she wears is able to hide the color change to her cheeks, "You look pretty handsome tonight as well. It is not all about me."

"Nah. Not like you." He grins.

Sharon feels her purse begin to vibrate and slowly unzippers it. She picks up the thin device, swiping a finger over the screen, "Oh damn." She whispers to herself.

"What is it?" Andy looks to her as he stops at a red light.

"Here's an address, we have a murder." She he hands him the phone.

"Oh, come on." He looks to the address, "I know the place, but this was supposed to be..."

Sharon displays a melancholy look about her face, "I'm sorry, Andy."

"Hey, you did nothing wrong." He shakes his head, "I really wanted tonight to be special for us, but we can do it again another time. It's not a big deal."

"I know what you mean." She nods slowly, "Maybe it's God's way of saying 'you know better'."

"Or not. Or maybe it's a murder and nothing more."

"We can both be fired for this."

"I'm aware, but that's only if our actions impede on your inability to differentiate between work ethic and personal reason." Andy grins, "See? I read up on this. I'm ready."

Sharon sighs, "I'm going to look like a joke at this thing."

"You'll stop them in their tracks." He chuckles, "I promise, Sharon." Flynn rolls to a stop at the crime scene, walking around to open her door for her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We must be strictly professional from here on out." She makes eye contact with him.

"Wait a minute." Andy shakes his head, taking his coat off, "Here, it's cold out." He holds it open as she places her arms in the sleeves, "Want me to put your purse in the trunk so you don't have to carry it?"

"Yes, that would be great." Sharon smiles softly, watching him. Rusty's words fill her brain about the so called 'Gentleman Test' and how Andy just passed it. She slips her phone into his pocket.

"It really sets off your ensemble." He smirks.

She chuckles weakly, "I'm sorry tonight didn't work."

"I got to see you...wearing my clothes. I'd say it worked out just fine." Andy leans in, kissing her gently before escorting her across the street.

While the time at the crime scene passed, playful harassment from Provenza aside, the night turned far too late for the duo to enjoy themselves. The night ended with the sun rising and Andy returning Sharon to her condominium. He was hurt. He wanted to really make it up to her. Days turned into weeks. The case was drawing to a close and Sharon was left behind, completing paperwork.

Hearing a knock at the door, she picks her head up. Sharon was almost positive everyone had ventured home for the night. She liked the solitude. Maybe it was the cleaners. "Come in."

Andy smirks, a bag of Chinese food in his hand, "Busy?"

Sharon begins to grin, "What's all this?"

He places the small candle holder onto the nearby conference table, lighting it with a silver lighter before beginning to unpack the food, "I need to eat dinner, as do you, and we never got to do that on our date a month or so ago, so I thought we could do that now."

"Oh." She pouts slightly, "I'm touched." Sharon adjusts the papers on her desk before standing and walking over to him, "I have to ask, what did you get me?"

"Cashew chicken." Andy answers quickly, "With a shrimp egg roll."

Sharon raises an eyebrow, "How did you know I liked that?"

"I asked Rusty." He smirks, placing the food onto the tabletop, "I thought we could have a candlelit dinner...I know it isn't as romantic as what we were supposed to have, but-"

"It's even more romantic because you took the time to think it up. The element of surprise is the most romantic thing a woman could ever imagine." She steadies his movements by taking his hand, placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

Andy grins wider, reaching a hand down and pulling out a chair for her, "Your chair, my lady."


End file.
